yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobleman of Crossout
の |jpname = 抹殺の使徒 |jphira = まっさつのしと |phon = Massatsu no Shito |trans = Apostle of Obliteration |image = NoblemanofCrossoutSDDE-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |lore = Destroy 1 face-down monster and remove it from play. If the monster is a Flip Effect Monster, both players must remove from play all monsters from their Decks with the same name as the destroyed monster. |jplore = フィールド上に裏側表示で存在するモンスター１体を破壊しゲームから除外する。それがリバース効果モンスターだった場合、お互いのデッキを確認し、同名カードを全てゲームから除外する。 |splore = Destroy 1 face-down monster y remuevela del juego. Si el monster es un Flip Effect Monster, ambos jugadores deben remove from play todos monsters en el Decks con el mismo nombre y destroyed monster. Luego se revuelve el mazo. |itlore = Distruggi 1 Carta Mostro coperta e rimuovila dal gioco. Se il Mostro ha un Effetto Scoperta, entrambi i giocatori devono controllare il loro Deck e rimuovere dal gioco tutte le Carte Mostro con lo stesso nome dai loro rispettivi Deck. I Deck vengono quindi mischiati. |delore = Zerstöre 1 verdecktes Monster und entferne es aus dem Spiel. Falls das Monster ein Flippeffektmonster ist, überprüfen beide Spieler ihre Decks und entfernen alle Monster gleichen Namens aus dem Spiel. Mische die Decks anschließend. |frlore = Détruisez 1 Carte Monstre face verso et retirez-la du jeu. Si le monstre détruit a un Effet Flip, les 2 joueurs doivent retirer du jeu toutes les Cartes Monstre du même nom dans leurs Decks respectifs. Les Decks sont alors mélangés. |ptlore = Selecione e destrua 1 monstro virado para baixo no campo, e remova-o do jogo. Se o monstro é um Flip Effect Monster, ambos os jogadores devem verificar seus respectivos Decks e remover do jogo todos os monstros com o mesmo nome do monstro removido. |mst1 = Destroys face-down Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your face-down Monster Cards |mst3 = Destroys your opponent's face-down Monster Cards |rfp1 = Removes Cards from Play |antisupport1 = Flip Effect Monsters |number = 71044499 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN088 - SR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 6 (HL06-EN001 - UPR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN034 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN020 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN020 - C) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN042 - DNPR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-034 - SR) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E034 - SR) |fr_sets = Serviteur du Pharaon (SDP-F034 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-FR012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-FR017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-FR019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR020 - C) Deck de Structure: L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR020 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE088 - SR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G034 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE020 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE020 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT088 - SR) Servitore del Faraone (SDF-I034 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT020 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT020 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT017 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP088 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP020 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP020 - C) |jp_sets = Yugi Structure Deck (YU-45 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP088 - SR) Curse of Anubis (CA-35 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-123 - R) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP011 - C/GUR) Joey Structure Deck (JY-47 - C) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-28 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-027 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP020 - C) Structure Deck 11: Surge of Radiance (SD11-JP020 - C) Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP021 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP020 - C) Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! (DT05-JP042 - DNPR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR088 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR032 - R) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-KR034 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR038 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR012 - C) Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR016 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR017 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR019 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR020 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR020 - C) |ntr_sets = Wonderous Sorcery (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Super Rare) Reverse Collection (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |anime_dm = 195 |anime_5d = 007/010/015 |gx04status = Limited }}